Operation Malta
by suzie2b
Summary: Plans are made and thwarted. Guess who wins.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Thanks go to Polly Cy for straightening out my German.**

 **Operation Malta**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Before the jeep had stopped at the gate of the German stronghold and airfield, there were soldiers running to surround him. He slowly got out of the vehicle with his hands in the air and called out in hopes that someone could speak English, "I'm here to give myself up! I want to switch sides!"**

 **An officer strolled through the crowd of armed soldiers. "I am Major Fuchs." The tall, well-groomed man stopped in front of Tully. "Who are you?"**

" **Private Tully Pettigrew, sir."**

 **The major looked at the scruffy young man. "You are one of the infamous Rat Patrol, are you not?" Tully nodded. "Why have you come here?"**

" **I want to surrender. I'm tired of fighting a losing battle."**

" **I see. Where are your comrades?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Don't know, sir. I took the jeep and left last night while I was supposed to be on watch. I got away before they could follow me. Drove maybe 200 kilometers before I saw this place."**

 **Major Fuchs nodded. "Put your hands down and come with me, private." He turned to one of his men and told him to get the jeep to the motor pool and confiscate anything of use. "Treiben Sie der Jeep nach den Motorpool und nehmen Sie etwas davon das wertvoll ist."**

 **Tully followed the major through the gate and into headquarters with two guards' right behind them. He swallowed a bit nervously as all the German personnel stopped what they were doing to stare as they passed.**

 **They went up a flight of stairs and walked down a hallway. When the major stopped in front of a door labeled "Major Adolf Fuchs" he turned and told the guards to wait in the hall. Then he led Tully into the office. "Please, have a seat, private. I just have a few questions."**

 **Tully lowered himself into the offered wooden chair while Major Fuchs sat down in a rather plush chair behind a large, ornate desk. "I don't have much information to share, sir, but I'll tell you what I can."**

" **Very good. First I would like to know where your friends are."**

" **Like I said, I don't know. We were camped in a wadi about 200 kilometers from here. There was no moon last night so it was easy to get out and hard for them to follow. I haven't seen hide nor hair of 'em since the sun came up."**

 **The major nodded. "Now, tell me why you are this far behind German lines."**

 **Tully hesitated several seconds before he said, "Headquarters got word there's a heavily armored German column crossing through an area east and about 322 kilometers from allied territory. I can show it to you on a map if you'd like, sir."**

 **Fuchs waved the offer off. "No need. I know of the column you are talking about. What were your orders?"**

" **Recon mostly. Try to find out what they're up to, where they're headed, do some damage if possible."**

" **And you camped in a wadi for the night."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yes, sir. We planned to get within range of the column sometime today."**

 **The major watched Tully's face for any sign of a lie. He saw none. There was a knock at the door. "Come!" A captain let himself into the office. "This is my second in command, Captain Fredrik Schmitt." Fuchs looked at the captain and said, "Take charge of Private Pettigrew. See to it that he gets a shower, clean clothes, and some food." He looked back at Tully. "You will be given a room. You will not leave it without an escort until further notice."**

 **Tully stood up. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Fuchs told the captain in German to check on the armored column and warn them they may have company. "Finden Sie unsere Infanterie Kolonne das nach Qartag gegangen ist. Uberprufen Sie auf Ihre Sicherheit. Warnen Sie das die Amis kommen konnten." He watched Tully's face to see if there was any sign that he knew what had been said. The major saw nothing.**

 **Captain Schmitt saluted the major, then said, "You will follow me, private."**

 **##################**

 **In the hills eight kilometers from the German stronghold, Hitch drove into the camp where Troy and Moffitt were waiting. Troy asked, "Well, did they take the bait?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Looks like it. Major Fuchs himself led Tully through the gate with a couple of guards on their heels. Then they took that extra jeep we brought inside."**

" **Okay, Tully has twenty-four hours to gain their trust and get the information we want."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's not much time."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, but it's all we can give him."**

 **Hitch asked, "What if someone figures out what's going on?"**

" **Then we'll go in and pull him out."**

 **Moffitt said, "Tully's smart. He quickly memorized what I told him and knows the plan. One way or another he'll get what we need."**

 **##################**

 **When he stepped out of the shower, Tully found a clean, neatly folded, nondescript uniform and underwear on the bench where he'd left his clothes.**

 **Captain Schmitt was standing at the shower room door. "I sent your clothes to be laundered. You can wear those until they are returned to you."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Thanks, captain."**

 **As the private dressed, Schmitt asked, "Are you hungry?"**

 **Tully's answer was a half lie. "I haven't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours. So yeah, I'm hungry."**

" **Good. A meal is being prepared and will be delivered to your room." Captain Schmitt, along with a guard, escorted Tully to a room on the third floor of headquarters. There was a bunk, a small table with a chair, and a bookshelf that was empty except for a fan. "I am sorry the accommodations are a bit lacking, but it is the best we can offer under the circumstances."**

 **Tully looked questioningly at the captain. "Circumstances?"**

" **While we check further into your story we do not want you to mix with the population of this base."**

" **Oh … yeah. I understand." Tully's food arrived and was set out on the table. The aroma made his stomach growl.**

 **Schmitt smiled slightly at the sound, as it told him that the private hadn't lied about being hungry. It was a good start. "You will eat and rest. I will come for you when Major Fuchs wishes to speak to you again. If you need anything before then, there will be a guard outside. You need only to knock on the door."**

 **When Tully was alone, he sat down to eat. It was a simple meal, the same served to the rest of the German soldiers, but it tasted good to a guy who really was hungry.**

 **After he ate, Tully surveyed the small room he occupied. He went to the single window and as he looked out, he could tell by the sun's position that he was on the north side of the building. His eyes followed the line of the wall that surrounded the stronghold and stopped at a certain point to stare for nearly a full minute. He tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. After a quick exam, Tully used the spoon that came with his meal to work the nails out that were holding the window shut, but he chose not to open it. If he had to make a quick exit, he didn't want to fuss with nails and he didn't yet want anyone to know that he'd removed them.**

 **Tully looked at his watch and hoped Major Fuchs wouldn't wait too long before wanting to talk to him again. He flipped the switch on the fan and it clattered to life. The bunk squeaked a bit as Tully took his boots off and laid back to relax.**

 **##################**

 **After giving Tully time to settle into his role, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch moved to a location where they could watch the stronghold and its airfield with binoculars. Troy joined Hitch on watch as the sun went down. "Anything?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "Nope. There's absolutely nothing to indicate they suspect Tully or that they're expecting anything."**

" **Good. Let's hope it stays that way." Troy saw the look on the private's face in the waning light. "Still wish it was you that went in?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "Tully went into that cave and pulled me out on my last mission. If he hadn't, I'd have gotten more than just a bullet in my leg and we'd both been blown up with that ammo. Because I haven't been here Tully has had to go into dangerous situations without backup twice while I was laid up."**

" **Yeah, he did, and it couldn't be helped. I made the decision to send him into that stronghold. I didn't want you to go because you're still limping."**

" **But my leg doesn't hurt…"**

 **Troy said, "I know, but this is your first mission since you've been back with us and the doctor said you've got to work the strength back into that leg. I just didn't think you were quite ready yet. And Tully volunteered for the same reason. Okay?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, but next time…"**

 **Troy grinned. "Next time you'll watch where you step." Hitch smiled slightly and the sergeant said, "I'll take over here. Go get something to eat and some rest."**

 **##################**

 **Major Fuchs never did recall Tully to his office that day. The next morning there was a loud knock on the door as it opened. Tully opened his eyes and squinted as light from the hallway flooded into the still dark room.**

 **Captain Schmitt walked to the bed and set a bundle down at Tully's feet. "Excuse the early intrusion. Major Fuchs wishes to see you in two hours' time." He indicated the bundle. "I thought you might be more comfortable wearing your own clothing. Your breakfast will be sent up shortly and the guard will escort you so you can take care of your morning routine."**

 **Still groggy, Tully pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Umm … Thank you, captain."**

 **Powdered eggs were the same whether they were American or German, but even Hitch's coffee was better then what came with his breakfast. Tully pushed himself away from the table and went to put his boots on. Clean or not he was definitely more comfortable in his own clothes. When Captain Schmitt returned to escort Tully to Major Fuchs' office, he was ready.**

 **The captain stood aside as Tully sat in the chair in front of the major's desk. Major Fuchs smiled as he asked, "I trust your night was reasonably restful?"**

 **Tully replied, "Yes, sir. I slept fine."**

" **Captain Schmitt is treating you well."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **The major nodded. "Good. Now, if I understand you correctly, you are seeking asylum with us." Tully nodded wordlessly. "To prove this new loyalty to the German cause I wish for you to give me some information."**

 **Tully said, "If I can, sir, I will."**

 **Fuchs pushed a pad of paper and a pencil across the desk. "I want you to write down all that you know about the allies. Where they are, how many, weaponry … all of it." Tully stared at the pad silently. "Are you willing to do this, private?"**

 **Tully looked across the desk at the major. "Yes, sir. I know some things I can tell you … but it would be easier to show you."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Maps, sir. I could show you where American and British troops are located in German territory."**

 **Major Fuchs thought for several seconds on this, then said, "All right. You will show me."**

 **Captain Schmitt asked cautiously, "Are you sure this is wise, major? We have yet to hear from the patrol sent to verify his story of abandoning his post."**

" **I understand your concern, captain. However, trust must start somewhere." The major looked back at Tully. "Come, Private Pettigrew, we shall look at the maps."**

 **Major Fuchs and Captain Schmitt led the way with Tully between them and two guards. The captain unlocked the door and they entered the room where maps, charts, and strategic information was kept. The guards waited outside.**

 **Schmitt went to locate the maps that the major requested as Fuchs said to Tully, "Of course we will have to confirm any information you give us. But I feel we may be moving into a very good relationship, private." Tully remained silent as a map was spread out in front of him. "Now, what can you show us?"**

 **Tully studied the map, remembering what Moffitt had told him. The writing was in German of course, but he recognized the subtle details and the Arabic place names. He took a pencil and marked the wadi at Hims. "There's a British battalion dug in here. About four hundred strong and heavily armored. Last I heard it was commanded by a Lt. Col. by the name of Collins."**

 **Captain Schmitt took notes as Major Fuchs said, "Good, good. Keep going." Tully took another map and pointed out an American target. He then pointed out one more. "Is that all, private?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yes, sir. That's all I know of in these sectors."**

" **Excellent! Captain, you will take Private Pettigrew back to his quarters and then send out reconnaissance patrols to these locations to verify the information."**

 **##################**

 **They watched as three patrols left the stronghold and headed in different directions.**

 **Hitch stated the obvious, "Looks like Tully's fed them the false information."**

 **Moffitt said, "Yes, but we're running out of time. How do you think he's doing in there?"**

 **Troy said, "With any luck, he's located the information by now."**

 **Hitch sighed. "They've sent out four patrols now. That means they're a little low on manpower."**

 **##################**

 **After several hours, Tully heard the key turn and the door to his room opened. The guard let one of the kitchen staff in with a tray. As he silently crossed the room to the table, the door shifted part way shut on its own. After the tray was unloaded and set aside, Tully quickly stepped up behind the German and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck.**

 **The dull thud of the body hitting the floor got the attention of the guard in the hallway. As he pushed the door open and saw the body next to the table, the metal tray hit him square in the face. Dazed, the guard stumbled back several steps. With a hard right Tully felt the guard's cheekbone shatter under his fist. After a quick glance up and down the hall, he dragged the guard's body into the room.**

 **Now armed with the guard's machine gun, Tully headed out to get what he came for. He slid open the window and silently went out onto the roof. The room he needed to return to was directly below Major Fuchs' office on the ground floor. Tully found a drain pipe that dropped him behind the building. Now that he was out, he had to find a way back in to get to his target.**

 **Tully went around to the side of the building and looked up at the window of Major Fuchs' office on the second floor. A little further on he discovered a door and about a foot away was a window. He carefully peered through the window and saw an empty hallway. Finding the door locked, he went back to the window and broke out the lower left corner of the pane of glass. When the noise didn't appear to gain attention Tully reached inside and was able to unlock the door.**

 **##################**

 **Captain Schmitt went up the stairs two at a time to the third floor. The verification of Tully's story of leaving his unit had come through. Tracks and the remnants of a camp were found in the wadi they'd been directed to. As he rounded the corner at the top, he expected to see a guard, but no one was outside Tully's room. He noticed the door was ajar as he neared it and drew his pistol from its holster before cautiously pushing the door open. He found the man from the kitchen just beginning to regain consciousness, the guard slumped in a corner with a broken face, and the window open.**

 **Without checking on either of the men, Captain Schmitt turned and ran from the room. He had a feeling he knew where Private Pettigrew was going.**

 **##################**

 **Tully stayed close to the wall as he moved down the hallway. He saw no one, which he took to mean that the majority of the staff had gone to have lunch. As quickly as he dared, Tully went to the map room where Major Fuchs and Captain Schmitt had taken him earlier. There was one person inside doing some filing. Tully quietly walked through the open door and knocked the unsuspecting clerk out. After getting the body out of sight in the back, Tully went to work.**

 **Moffitt had told him that the maps and detailed plans would most likely be locked up in a cupboard, away from prying eyes. Tully moved through the back of the large room, where earlier he'd noticed cupboards against the wall. He was glad to find only one had a lock on it. Wishing he'd been able to bring his master key set or at least a set of lock picks, Tully grabbed the only thing available. A metal dustpan that sat with a broom in one corner. With it he began to pry the hasp on the cupboard door loose.**

 **As soon as the door was open, Tully started rifling through the cardboard tubes looking for the words Moffitt had taught him. Finally, after looking at and discarding a half dozen tubes, he found one with the words "Unternehmen Malta" written on it. With a relieved smile, Tully pulled the endcap off and quickly checked to verify what was inside. Everything appeared to be in order as he found the telltale German words he'd memorized, then he carefully replaced the documents and recapped the tube. As he headed for the door, he looked at his watch. He was going to be cutting it close.**

 **##################**

 **Barely a minute after Tully had headed back the way he'd come in, Captain Schmitt arrived at the map room. A quick search found the unconscious clerk in the back and a cupboard door with a broken hasp wide open.**

 **During all of this, Major Fuchs had been called to the front gate. When he arrived he found an American jeep and two soldiers, one was in the back behind a 50 caliber machine gun. The major asked, "What is it you want?"**

 **Troy said coolly, "You have one of my men, major. I want him back."**

" **How do you know he is here, sergeant?"**

 **Troy lied, "We followed the tracks of the jeep he took. Led us straight here."**

 **Major Fuchs nodded with a wary smile. "Yes, we do have one of your men. However, he does not seem willing to be part of the American army any longer."**

 **Troy growled, "I know he's a deserter. I want to take him in to stand trial."**

" **He will no doubt be sentenced to death for his transgression."**

" **No doubt. Just hand him over and we'll be on our way."**

 **##################**

 **Tully got out the same door he'd entered through. As he checked to make sure the coast was clear, he noticed that something was going on at the front gate and knew it had to be Troy with the diversion he'd promised. As he headed for the wall where Moffitt would be waiting for him with the jeep, Tully didn't see that Captain Schmitt had caught sight of him as he passed from one alley to another down the street with a white cardboard tube in one hand.**

 **The captain and four of his men went in pursuit of the American intending to kill him and retrieving what he'd taken.**

 **Tully reached the wall and saw Moffitt lying flat on top of it, unnoticed unless you were looking for him. The sergeant dropped a rope down to Tully that he'd secured at the top with a grappling hook. Tully dropped the machine gun he'd been carrying and tossed the tube up to Moffitt.**

 **As he reached for the rope, bullets began to ricochet off the wall and one passed through Tully's upper arm. Moffitt immediately began to lay down cover fire while the private struggled to climb the rope with an injured arm. At the top Tully quickly pulled the rope up and dropped it down the other side. After he slid down, Moffitt dropped the tube to him and followed down the rope.**

 **As the jeep sped away, both Moffitt and Tully looked over their shoulders to see Captain Schmitt being boosted up to stare at them over the wall.**

 **##################**

 **The argument persisted at the front gate. Troy argued that Tully was his responsibility and he intended to take the private back to his superiors for court-martial.**

 **Major Fuchs found it all quite amusing, as he assumed that Troy and his men would never see the errant private again. "I think, sergeant, that I will keep Private Pettigrew here for a while. He has already proved useful in locating some of your allies. When I am satisfied that he has told me everything he can, I will send him to a POW camp."**

 **Hitch, who had been sitting quietly in the driver's seat chewing his ever-present bubble gum, got Troy's attention and said quietly, "Look at that."**

 **Troy turned to see a jeep speeding off into the desert. He looked back at the major, who had also caught sight of the vehicle and was watching it curiously. Troy gave Fuchs a half smile and said, "Well, major, I guess you win. Keep Pettigrew. Let's shake it, Hitch."**

 **The driver started up the engine and began to make a turn to head out after the second jeep. As Hitch picked up speed, Troy looked back to see Captain Schmitt push through the crowd of soldiers to tell Major Fuchs something. There was a flurry of activity as the major gestured wildly, but Troy knew they'd never catch up.**

 **##################**

 **Safely hidden in a wadi a long ways from Major Fuchs' stronghold, Hitch cleaned and bandaged Tully's right arm. "The bullet went straight through. Not much blood loss. How's it feel?"**

 **Tully flexed his arm and said, "Stings a bit, but aspirin should take care of it."**

 **Moffitt was going through the maps and information that were in the cardboard tube. "Looks like it's all here. They've even calculated how much time it would take to return to Major Fuchs' airfield after the attack. No doubt the bombers would be arriving within days to refuel before undertaking this raid on Malta."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yep. The German High Command isn't going to be happy that Operation Malta will have to be scrubbed." He looked at the two privates as they joined them. "You did a good job, Tully."**

" **Thanks, sarge. It wasn't easy pointing out where the allied troops were, even though it was all a lie."**

 **Hitch asked, "How'd they treat you?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Once they were pretty sure I was a deserter, they let me take a shower and had my clothes cleaned. The food was tolerable, but I'll take your coffee over theirs anytime."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "Gee, thanks."**

" **The only time I was alone was when I was locked in my room. Captain Schmitt was in charge of me. I reckon the major isn't too happy with him about now." Then Tully asked, "What about that German column? I think the major sent them a warning."**

 **Moffitt said, "He most likely warned them about us, not about the airstrike that'll be hitting them in about hour."**

 **Troy nodded. "Well, we'd better get going. It'll be two days back to base and Tully has a report to write."**

 **The private made a face to show his displeasure, then quickly said, "Maybe one of you guys can give me a hand with that. My arm's pretty sore and…"**

 **Troy chuckled. "Your mission—your report."**

 **Tully's voice bordered on a whine, "But, sarge…"**


End file.
